narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei
Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei ist ein Kin-Jutsu von Tobirama Senju. Hierbei versiegelt man die Seele eines verstorbenen Shinobi in einem Wirtskörper und lässt diesen dann für sich kämpfen. Orochimaru nutzt es im Kampf gegen den Sandaime Hokage und Kabuto beschwört damit im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg eine Armee von Elite-Shinobi. Es wurde von Tobirama entwickelt, von Orochimaru verbessert und von Kabuto Yakushi perfektioniert. Laut Madara Uchiha diente diese Technik ursprünglich dazu, gefallene Kameraden wiederzubeleben, die dann mit Suizid-Attacken das Schlachtfeld verwüsten sollten. Das Jutsu ist als Kin-Jutsu eingestuft, da es durch das Wiedererwecken von Toten gegen die Gesetze der Natur verstößt. Voraussetzungen und Durchführung thumb|left|Die Beschwörungsformel thumb|left|Die Beschwörungsformel Um dieses Jutsu durchführen zu können, benötigt man je Seele einen lebendigen Wirtskörper, in dem die Seele des Verstorbenen versiegelt werden kann, wobei der Wirt an den Folgen der Versiegelung stirbt, sowie die DNS der Person, die man beschwören will. Des Weiteren ist wie bei allen Kuchiyose-Jutsus Blut des Anwenders vonnöten. Die Stärke des Wirtskörpers scheint hier, im Gegensatz zu Fushi Tensei, keine Rolle zu spielen, da Orochimaru den Shodai und den Nidaime Hokage problemlos in die Körper von Kin Tsuchi und Zaku Abumi einsetzen konnte, obwohl diese wesentlich schwächer waren. Der Körper des Wirts, der sich innerhalb einer Beschwörungsformel befindet, wird dann mit Staub umhüllt, der die Gestalt des versiegelten Shinobi bei derem Tod widerspiegelt. Die Beschwörung scheint für den Wirt extrem schmerzhaft zu sein. thumb|left|Kabuto benutzt Edo Tensei thumb|left|Orochimaru beschwört vier Hokage Der Verstorbene besitzt zunächst all seine Erinnerungen und hat einen freien Willen, dies ändert sich jedoch, sobald das Kunai mit der Versiegelungsformel in den Körper gestoßen wird. Dadurch verändert sich der Körper, der anfangs staubig und zerfallen wirkt, in seine normale Form, womit der Shinobi auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht kämpfen kann und gleicht bis zu einem gewissen Grad Verletzungen beziehungsweise Veränderungen am Körper wieder aus, so scheint es jeden Beschworenen mit vier mehr oder weniger funktionstüchtigen Gliedmaßen zu versorgen. Chiyo, die ein Puppenarm besaß, und Sasori, der eigentlich nur noch aus einem Herzcontainer bestehen müsste, werden mit komplett funktionstüchtigen Körpern beschworen, Nagato jedoch besitzt auch wiederbelebt weißes Haar, verkrüppelte Beine und kann alleine nicht gut laufen, da er bereits in diesem Zustand gestorben ist. Hierbei ist der Beschworene quasi unverwundbar, da sein Körper nicht zerstört werden kann, da er sich immer wieder aus Staub nachbildet. Jedoch können Beschworene immer noch zum Beispiel durch eigene Attacken und Gift gelähmt oder verletzt werden, wie Hanzou mit seinem Gift zeigt. Voraussetzung für eine erfolgreiche Beschwörung ist auch, dass sich die Seele des Beschworenen im Jenseits befindet, so konnte Orochimaru Minato Namikaze nicht beschwören, da er seine Seele mit Shiki Fuujin versiegelt hat. Des Weiteren sind Beschworene mit der Sensor-Fähigkeit in der Lage, den genauen Standort ihres Beschwörers zu bestimmen, was für diesen eine Bedrohung darstellt, sollte ein Beschworener sich gegen ihn wenden. Des Weiteren verliert er seinen freien Willen und wird zur willenlosen Marionette des Beschwörenden. Hierbei ergeben sich jedoch Unterschiede, je nachdem wie die Versiegelungsformel aufgebaut ist, so verloren die Beschwörungen von Orochimaru jeglichen Willen und all ihre Erinnerungen, bis auf ihre Kampftechniken, wohingegen die Verstorbenen, die Kabuto beschwört, noch ein gewisses Maß an Individualität besitzen. So können sie sich noch an ihr gesamtes Leben erinnern und haben zumindest noch freie Gedanken, sie können zwar ihren Körper nicht kontrollieren, empfinden sie aber mitunter durchaus Bedauern über ihre Taten und können mit dem Gegner sprechen, ihn vor Attacken warnen, über ihre Fähigkeiten informieren und Gefühle äußern. Kabuto ist es jedoch möglich, dies mit den Fingerzeichen Schlange und Schaf zu unterbinden, wie er es bei Chuukichi und Hanzou tut und plant, seine Edo Tensei-Armee bei Feindkontakt in willenlose Marionetten zu verwandeln. Laut Kabuto hat das Jutsu für den Anwender keinerlei Risiken. Des Weiteren benutzt er eine Art Go-Brett, auf dem er die Bewegungen seiner Beschwörungen begutachten, sowie mit Go-Steinen, die die Beschworenen repräsentieren, auch neue aufs Schlachtfeld beordern kann. Er kann die Aktionen und Attacken seiner Untergebenen stets verfolgen und scheint auch ihr Sichtfeld nutzen zu können, da er mehrmals detailliert über die Vorgänge auf dem Schlachtfeld infomiert war, obwohl er sich kilometerweit weg befindet. Die Särge Interessanterweise werden die Beschworenen, wenn sie nicht kämpfen, in Särgen aufbewahrt, die scheinbar mitsamt der erfolgreichen Beschwörung kommen, da Torune Aburame kurz nach seiner Beschwörung in einen Sarg lief, der, scheinbar ohne vorher bereitgestellt worden zu sein, aus dem Boden erschien. Innerhalb des Sarges scheinen die Beschworenen in einer Art komatösen Zustand zu verharren, bis ihnen andere Befehle gegeben werden. Die Särge erscheinen in der Regel aus dem Boden, öffnen sich und offenbaren ihren Inhalt, jedoch können sie an jedem beliebigen Ort erscheinen, da Kabuto Deidara mitten in der Luft zurück in seinen Sarg beordern konnte. Kabuto kann seine Särge auch durch seine Beschwörungen hindurch rufen, so ließ er zum Beispiel Gari und Pakura die sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer aus Kirigakure und Muu Madara Uchiha rufen. Während Orochimarus Särge gelb und anders geformt waren und alles in allem edler wirkten, verwendet Kabuto simple Holzsärge. Auflösung des Jutsus thumb|left|Das Jutsu wurde erfolgreich aufgelöst Prinzipiell kann der Anwender das Jutsu nur selbst auflösen, indem man die Fingerzeichen Ratte, Ochse, Affe, Tiger, Drache und Wildschwein schließt und "Auflösen" ruft. Da das Jutsu aber auch nach dem Tod des Anwenders fortbesteht, ist es jedoch möglich, dem Jutsu die Grundlage zu entziehen, indem man die Seele vom Wirtskörper trennt oder den Körper komplett bewegungsunfähig macht. Hiruzen nutzt hierbei das Shiki Fuujin, um die Seelen seiner Gegner in Schattendoppelgänger zu ziehen und diese dann aufzulösen. Jedoch ist es möglich, das Jutsu auch durch eine große emotionale Rührung des Verstorbenen aufzulösen, da Shins Seele erlöst wird, nachdem er das zu Ende gemalte Skizzenbuch seines Bruders gesehen hat. Dies ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass Kabuto seinen Marionetten eine Persönlichkeit gestattet, was jedoch Raum für eine Erlösung der Seele lässt. Itachi Uchiha schafft es, sich komplett Kabutos Kontrolle zu entziehen, indem er die Befehle von Edo Tensei mit Kotoamatsukami überschreibt und sich somit aus der Kontrolle des Jutsus befreit. Er ist jedoch weiterhin eine Beschwörung Kabutos und löst sich mit den anderen Edo Tenseis auf. Beschwörungen, die das geheime Zeichen dafür kennen, können jedoch sämtliche Bindungen zum Beschwörer trennen und sich so jeglicher Kontrolle und Auflösung seinerseits entziehen, was die wohl einzige Schwäche des Jutsus darstellt. Die einzige Person, die dies bisher durchführen konnte, ist Madara Uchiha. Bemerkung: Durch das Nuno Shibari no Jutsu und ähnliche Techniken versiegelte Gegner sind nicht wirklich besiegt, sondern nur vollkommen bewegungsunfähig gemacht worden und lösen sich erst nach der Auflösung des Jutsus vollständig auf. Durch Edo Tensei wiederbelebte Personen Von Orochimaru Von Kabuto Yakushi Trivia *Obwohl er es selbst als Kin-Jutsu bezeichnet, muss Tobirama Senju sein Jutsu selbst mehr als einmal eingesetzt haben, da Gari, Dan Katou, Chiyo, Muu und die Kin-Gin-Brüder, die allesamt aus verschiedenen Dörfern stammen, die Technik erkennen und als die seine identifizieren. *Der Teil an DNS, welche man benötigt, um eine tote Person rufen zu können, scheint sehr klein zu sein, da Kabuto unter Anderem Reste von Sasoris Herz genügt haben müssen und er nach Shisui Uchihas Auge und den Speeren der Pains fragte, um Blutreste Jiraiyas abkratzen zu können. *Kabuto kontrolliert zu seiner Spitzenzeit 31 untote Shinobi gleichzeitig. *Kabuto hatte bei den meisten verwesten Leichen keine Ahnung, um wen es sich handelt und musste sehr viele Testläufe durchführen, um seine Armee zusammenzustellen. *Am Ende des Kampfes zwischen Itachi, Sasuke und Kabuto, konnte Itachi durch sein Tsukuyomi die Fingerzeichen für die Kunst von Kabuto erzwingen, wobei Sasuke diese auch gesehen hat. Sie sind zwar keine Anwender, könnten durch dieses Wissen das Jutsu jedoch theoretisch anwenden. * Laut Kakashi hat Disonasu mit Orochimaru dieses Jutsu erforscht. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Nin-Jutsu Kategorie:Kin-Jutsu Kategorie:Tensei-Jutsu Kategorie:S-Rang-Jutsu Kategorie:Beschwörungen